Te extraño y te necesito
by Kevin-Levin11
Summary: Un pequeño y molesto obstáculo Agasha debe soportar para estar junto a su amado Albafica, pero también el juez del inframundo tendrá una gran melancolía por el amor de su vida, quien pereció paraque todos vivan (Proyecto avalado con Ambrosine-Mink, para nuestra mejor amiga Ezarelle) más Albafica x Agasha y un poco de Minos x OC
1. Melancolía

Hola de nuevo, siento haberme ido asi por asi, me aventuré en la alegría de la vida y todo lo demás, antes tengo muchos proyectos aqui y un crossover tan loco que terminarán insultandome, no se porque, pero lo presiento.

Ahora he vuelto con otro fic de **Albafica x Agasha** , esperando que puedan gustarle, tal como suelen pedir, en verdad amo mucho ésta pareja, solo espero que les guste y que comenten con toda libertdad, sin importar que sea, ok.

 **Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenece a Shiori Teshigori, sólo soy un un chico que ama tanto éste ánime que no puedo dejar de encantarme con el Agafica.

Enjoy Please.

 **Te extraño y te necesito**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Melancolía**

Habia pasado ya tres años, al haber sido testigo de una cruenta y sanguinaria, guerra santa, que cobró la vida de tantos inocentes, asimismo como a los grandiosos caballeros dorados, ella experimentó lo que es sufrir por un ser tan amado y ahora su vida, es una confusa odisea, teniendo a un tonto como prometido, algo que se rehusó, por amor, por el caballero Albafica, su Albafica, su corazón estaba destrozado sin poder adular lo fuerte y valeroso que es, pese a su frialdad.

 _"Te extraño mucho, mi Albafica, por favor regresa"._

Lágrimas caían de esos ojos color olivo, un audible sollozo hizo enfurecer nuevamente al cretino de su prometido — ¿De nuevo estás llorando por Albafica? — ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¡Superalo! Él éstá muerto y no volverá, así que adaptate a tu destino, mujer tonta.

Un cruel insulto que le molestó a la chica, percibió toda esa ofensa. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para insultar así a su amado Albafica? ¡Nada! Sólo es otro tonto más de todos los estolidos del universo.

— !Basta¡ — la chica da una fuerte pisada — Deja de sacarme en cara al señor Albafica, tu no sabes lo que pasé y por ello no quiero éste compromiso, eres un tonto y... — de una fuerte bofetada la calla, dejándole la suave mejilla hinchada y con la marca de su mano, se inclina a donde ella cayó y le jala el pelo de su coleta.

Sus ojos se turbaron con el dolor de esa garra jalando su hermoso cabello color marrón — ¡Cállate estúpida! — acercandola bruscamente hacia él — Si más recuerdo, el imbécil de tu padre me hizo un préstamo y quedamos en que me pagaría y sabes que es lo que le pedí, pues a ti — lanzandola al suelo — Te lo advierto, si te portas renuente, van a perder la casa y se quedarán en las ruinas.

— Mi padre lo hizo para alimentarme — sacudiendose la falda de su vestido.

— Gran error — el hombre se fue dejandola aun en el suelo, ella lleva sus manos al rostro y lloró tanto como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

 _"Albafica, mi amor, regresa, por favor, ayúdame, ya no soporto esta injuria, no quiero estar con otro hombre, quiero estar contigo" —_ la lluvia cae y ella no dejaba se sollozar, por culpa de ese hombre insolente, rufian, arrogante, idiota — _"Te necesito" —_ deja caer su cuerpo, sin darle importancia a la lluvia, mientras sus lagrimas fluyen, como un río torrencial, deplorando la perdida de su amado.

Una vez que ha escampado, ella camina rumbo a casa, su padre la ve empapada, con frío, la cara golpeada, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su pelo sacudido y alborotado, tal como las escobas, corrió a abrazarla, al sentir el calor de su progenitor, ahogó y desató un llanto — Oh hija, mi pobre hijita, perdóname por haber caído en el chantaje de Raul, por favor perdóname Agasha, lo hice por ti y por ella.

Agasha pausó su sollozo — Si ella estuviera aqui, le daria una tunda a Raul, pero ha pasado un año en que Ambrosine falleció, siempre le pegaba a cualquier tonto que me insultaba, era mi única amiga y le tocó tal cruel destino — sus ojos tuvieron un brillo, pero de lágrimas — Al igual que mi Albafica, los extraño mucho papá.

Lyssandro ya sabia de los sentimientos de su hija hacia el caballero dorado y le daba tanta tristeza verla sufrir y soportar tanto agravio por el idiota de Raul y su estúpido orgullo, en parte el florista se sintió muy culpable en hacer ese préstamo a ese maldito hombre cuyo chantaje, dio resultado.

— Yo fui el culpable — cabizbajo tocó la cabeza humeda de su hija — Nunca debi aceptar tal propuesta, sin saber que él me empujó a una horrible trampa, yo tampoco quiero que te cases con ese hombre tan vulgar, mil veces prefiero tu felicidad a que sufras.

Ella niega secando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos — No fue tu culpa, se que estamos necesitados desde que mamá nos dejo — al ser mencionada la mujer que Lyssandro tanto amó, lloró por la pérdida de su adorada esposa.

— Mi Amalia, mi dulce y bella esposa — a Agasha le dolía ver a su padre llorar por su amada madre, la mujer quiem la trajo al mundo y que le proporcionó, un amor tan puro, un amor maternal, le dio todo su cariño y afecto, le dio un bello nombre cuyo significado es _"Agradable o buena"_ uno que nunca olvidará, pero de repente enfermó y fallecio, dejando un gran vacío en el corazón de sus seres amados — Perdón, no debí...la hecho tanto de menos, cada día que te veo, me recuerda mucbo a tu hermosa madre.

Agasha da una pequeña sonrisa — Siempre me decian _"te pareces más a tu mamá, que a tu padre"_ tambien la extraño, sin embargo nos dejo tantos hermosos recuerdos, momentos de mucha alegría y sobretodo su infinito amor.

— Y ahora que casi eres una mujer bien crecida, ella estaría tan feliz de ver que has crecido tan saludable y que eres casi su retrato vivo — su ademán se modifico a uno fúnebre — Y a la vez, decepcionada del peor error que cometí.

Las grandes esmeraldas se llenaron de tristeza, sus manos y brazos abrazaron su propio cuerpo, el rostro haciéndose a un lado y tocando la mejilla abofeteada con una mano que se la sacó de su cuerpo — Mamá estaría tan feliz de conocer al hombre que amo, no importa cuánto me rehuse, él siempre volverá a insistir, nunca me dejará hasta haberme hecho tan miserable mi vida.

El hombre con quien iba a casarse, era un sujeto millonario y malvado y perverso con las mujeres, tuvo una obsesión por Agasha, que planeo sabotear al humilde florista Lyssandro, el pobre cayó en su sucio truco y un vil chantaje que le costó la inocencia de su hija, afortunadamente éste aun no le pone sus mugrosas garras encima, pero la obligará.

Su amigo Pekfo la oteo desde lejos, negando junto a Selinsa quienes estaban preocupados por ella — Pobre Agasha, no merece esto, ese hombre es una víbora, tan venenoso y desagradable, deberíamos ayudarla.

— Aun estamos en eso — el muchacho da una sonrisa — Todos los aldeanos y caballeros, juntamos suficiente dinero para pagarle a ese hombre malvado —sin embargo el dinero no era todo lo que le hace falta a Agasha, esto le hizo borrar su sonrisa — Ella extraña a Albafica de piscis, desde que pereció ante Minos de grifo, nunca ha dejado de llorar por él, tal como tus amigos, lo hacen por el señor Aldebaran de tauro.

— Odio ver a mi amiga sufrir y todo por culpa de un cretino sin cerebro — tenia una roca en su mano y la pulveriza con su cosmos — La próxima que ese hombre le pegue, se las verá conmigo.

Pekfo ríe de ver lo avanzada y fuerte que es la amazona entrenada por Aldebaran de tauro, al igual que Teneo quien actualmente porta la armadura de tauro y quien heredó la fuerza sobrehumana del toro furioso.

— Me alegra que hallas fortalecido tu espíritu — la chica de pelo celeste ruboriza un poco y juega un poco con uno de sus mechones de su corta cabellera — Espero que a Teneo le valla bien con sus misiones como caballero de Athena, aunque sólo esté Shion como patriarca.

— Me encantaria ver como Yuzuriha reaccionará al enterarse que su maestro es ahora el patriarca — dando una risita — Quedará más que impresionada, orgullosa que un muviano como él, represente en el santuario, un rango muy importante.

— Se me ocurrió una gran idea — ella lo miró algo confundida, pero interesada en la propuesta — Si el señor Shion es el patriarca, podemos pedirle ayuda y así ese tonto dejará a Agasha en paz ¿Qué dices?.

Ella afirma — Es una magnifica idea, vallamos donde el patriarca — Pekfo asiente y camina junto a Selinsa rumbo al santuario, de repente se topan con Pakia el ex discípulo del Cid, ella lo saluda de la mano.

— ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? — Pakia estaba cargando un saco muy pesado de harina, ya que estaba ayudando a su padre a elaborar ricos panes de leña, crujientes y suaves por dentro, así que Selinsa decidió no callar y contarle lo que estaba pasando — ¿Otra vez ese idiota molestando a Agasha? Es un animal y no tiene respeto por las mujeres, no puedo creer que ese tonto le halla abofeteado a la pobre de Agasha, ese agresivo lo pagará.

— Calma, estamos en camino con el señor Shion y él nos ayudará — Pekfo agarró su mano antes que salga corriendo a pegarle a ese salvaje animal —Comprendo que ese hombre merece una paliza, pero si lo hacemos, nos convertiremos también en animales salvajes.

Pakia sentia que su sangre hervía de tanta ira. ¿Como se atreve ese inepto a maltratar a una hermosa mujer como Agasha? Tan dulce, tan sencilla, tan humilde ¿Y que sea humillada por un cretino mostrenco? ¡Nunca, ni en un millón de años! Ella no tiene la moral tan baja a rebajatse de forma patetica ante un idiota bueno para nada. El ex aprendiz tenia ganas de romperle la mandíbula a ese hombre, pero lo que Pekfo dijo es verdad, así se convertirían en lo que Raul es, un hombre agresivo y malo.

— Por favor amigos, no soporto ver a Agasha llorar — Pekfo sostenia a Pakia ao igual que Selinsa — Emplearé el excalibur y lo haré pedacitos y...

— No lo hagas, si el señor Cid te viera ejecuanto su poderosa técnica en alguien que no vale, se decepcionaria, tu fuiste un aprendiz y recuerda que no eres un ser agresivo — Selinsa le sacude de los hombros — Te lo ruego, piensa bien antes de actuar.

Pakia se tranquiliza — Para eso vamos a buscar a Shion, no dejaremos que ese hombre se salga con la suya, Agasha es nuestra amiga y la protegeremos a como de lugar — Pekfo alza el pulgar dando una sonrisa — Todo se solucionará, de veras.

Selinsa también afirma — Por Agasha — los chicos también asienten y exclaman lo mismo _"Por Agasha" ,_ subiendo las doce casas zodiacales, pidiendo el debido permiso, sin hacer un ruido que moleste a los pocos caballeros que protegen su templo, con su signo del zodiaco, hasta llegar al gran salón del patriarca, con delicadeza abren la puerta, a su lado estaba Teneo de tauro — Teneo, amigo, que alegría verte — la chica amazona lo saluda con un abrazo.

— Lo mismo digo — su gesto fue serio al dejar el abrazo de su amiga — He oído todo lo qie sucede en Rodorio y lamento tanto por la señorita Agasha, debe estar aguantando tanta tortura, pobre chica, es muy humilde para merecer eso, el señor Shion estará gustoso de ayudarlos — abre dos grandes puertas y caminan por un largo pasillo con alfombra hasta llegar ante el patriarca — Señor Shion, soy Teneo de tauro y solicito su ayuda para la joven Agasha, ella...

— Pude escucharte y me da tanta rabia, saber que ese sujeto abuse de su fragilidad a imponerse y tratarla tan mal — Shion se levanta de su pedestal — Es increíble que halla gente tan malvada como esa, la joven Agasha sufrió tanto por Albafica y lo pude ver, pero que halla alguien y se entrometa, es algo imperdonable.

— Patriarca, vi a Agasha con la cara abofeteada — Selinsa a pesar que estaba tan calmada, no pudo evitar sacar su rabia — Se que ese sujeto tiene su botín con mucho oro, pero eso no excusa en alzarle la la mano a la pobre de Agasha.

— lo sé y la ayudaremos — caminando hasta los tres — A ella y su padre, es una joven tan inocente que vio morir frente a sus ojos a Albafica de piscis, aguantó un profundo dolor en su pecho y que venga un barbajan a fastidiarla y a someterla al miedo, jamás.

En la primera prision del inframundo, el caballero Albafica, despertó y sus ojos cobalto se apabullaron al ver a un Minos _deprimido_ , sus ojos algo desenfocados y solo daba suspiros, ni siquiera hacia una mueca sadica, tan serio, su agobiante gesto no lo expresaba en lagrimas, ni estando triste, sino con callar y que todo le de igual.

 _"¿Qué le ocurre, antes al verme, me retaba a una pelea, se burlaba de mi?"_ — enfocando sus sentidos en un distraido juez — _Ahora es diferente, está perdido, como si algo le hubiesen quitado. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?._

Minos a penas lo tomó en cuenta — ¿Piscis, no? ¿Deberias largarte a ver a tu amada flor? Ya no tienes nada que hacer — lo miraba con desprecio — ¡Esfumate, al menos siéntete afortunado de ser revivido!.

Albafica lo atisbó absorto, no sabia como fue traido a la vida y sobretodo ¿Por qué Minos ya no quiere verlo, ni retarlo a un duelo, ni mostrar interés en Agasha? — ¿Qué dijiste? —el juez permanecía callado en su pedestal, rabiando que se largara de una buena vez — ¡Deja de evitarme! ¡Responde maldita sea!.

— ¡Fuiste revivido por ella, grandisimo hijo de puta! — su tono fue agresivo, cargado de odio y a la vez una profunda y misteriosa tristeza que no la puede surgir en lágrimas, ni gestos afligidos, de un manoton, hace caer una copa de oro — ¡¿Ya estás satisfecho, eh?! Ahora lárgate y vete con tu Agasha y déjame sólo.

Albafica dio en el tino, Minos tenia sentimientos ocultos que lo carcomen — ¿Es por ella? — le regresa la misma mirada enfurecida — ¿La extrañas, piensas en ella todo este tiempo? — por primera vez Minos lo elude y oculta tras una máscara fría su aflicción.

— ¡Vete al diablo! — lo sabía, lo sabía, el motivo de su agresión, es que Ambrosine es la primera mujer que él amó — Al menos has revivido, tu patética diosa nunca me devolverá a ella, jamás lo hará, la detesto y a todo su séquito, empezando contigo, Albafica — le da la espalda — ¡Vete, lárgate y no regreses!.

¡Bingo! ¡Dio en el blanco!.

Minos se sentía deprimido, Albafica hizo algo tan insólito, se acerca a Minos, él percibe su presencia, que ganas tiene de puñetearlo y decirle una larga lista de insultos, hasta quenpa garganta le quede seca, decirle todo sin escrúpulos, sacando su gorila interno y desatar la tremenda ira por la pérdida del amor de su vida, la amó y viceversa, fue la primera vez que él tiene un flechazo por una divinidad, algo que nunca sintió en largos siglos, ni siquiera cuando era el rey de Creta, se fijo en una mujer por amor.

— Creí ser preciso y te vallas de...

Piscis sin mas preambulos, coloca una mano en su hombro — Lamento mucho que ella ha perido su vida, ejecutó el **dumanis (fusion de las armas de los dioses olimpicos como Zeus, Poseidón y Hades)** , lo hizo por el bien del universo, para que todoa construyamos una sociedad distinta.

Minos absorto con recordar las palabras de ella antes de sucumbir _"Construyan una nueva era, una sociedad de hermandad y libertad"_ fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de fallecer, una marejada de emociones invadieron la mente del juez, quiso hacer una compensación con hacer una risa diabólica, pero sólo calló, sus labios permanecieron sellados y la garganta hecha nudo, sus ojos algo turbios y el cuerpo paralizado.

¿Qué sucederia si alguien ve al juez sanguinario en depresión? Dirian que es _"Patético"_ , un cruel y crudo estereotipo de que se ha vuelto patético, entre ella y Minos fue casi "el fruto del amor" solo que no tuvieron crios. La mujer que impacto ese duro o viceversa, ambos se dieron lo que nunca tuvieron y es _"Amor"._

Minos frunce el ceño, el pulso de su corazón estaba siendo lento. Cada vez que miraba el ocaso, le recordaba esa hermosa y larga cabellera cobriza, anaranjada, que danzaba por cada paso que daba, más la tela blanca que cubre su pálida piel, su orgullo no le permitió manifestar ésta melancolía, con el temor que su deidad se mofara de sus sentimientos, criado para ser una maquina de destrucción, al igual que ella, viven para asesinar.

— ¿Qué piensas conseguir con esto? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que pasó? El señor Hades me comentó, que su habilidad especial, era la reencarnación, pero con esto — ignorando el gesto preocupado de Albafica — Ella no regresará, entiendelo, ya no puede reencarnar, está muerta, al menos se agradecido que te dejo con vida.

Minos tuvo razón y Albafica no podia negarlo, lo hizo para que se encuentre con Agasha — Debe haber una solución, lo que sea.

— No la hay — masculló seriamente, con los ojos cubiertos por el fleco — No hay solución, ahora, vete.

Minos dejo solo a piscis, regreso a su alcoba, se sentó sobre la cama y abrió un pequeño cofre do de estaba un cáliz, opaco y sucio, eso es un objeto que ella tenia, cierra sus ojos y recuerda cuanďo ella lo tenía en sus manos — _Al menos ya eres libre, pequeña princesa"._

Lune detras suyo, se mantuvo en cautela, sin hacer un leve sonido, percibió roso el enojo y aflicción de su señor juez — _Ha permanecido así durante un año desde que Ambrosine murió, ojalá hubiera algo que anime a Minos, ni siquiera Anna logra establecerlo_ — cuando iba a hacer un carraspeo.

— Ah, eres tu Lune, quiero que lleves a piscis a la superficie, sacalo de aqui y no quiero titubeos — ordenó dándole la espalda sin darle una ojeada — Es una orden — apenas pudo decir un _"si señor"_ comprendía lo que Minos siente, lo vio salir, e hizo lo mismo, fue hasta donde Albafica que permanecía de pié.

— Piscis, ya es hora que vallas a Rodorio — afirma y lo teletranspota hasta donde una vez fue el castillo de Hades, que ahora está en ruinas, debe regresar a la villa y reencontrarse con su amada Agasha, empezó su caminata — _"Agasha ten paciencia que ya voy por ti"._

Todos habian colaborado con un granito de arena, para pagarle al egoista de Raul, fueron a casa de la florista y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, finalmente podían librarse de esa pesada y ardua deuda, para reincorporarse a su vida cotidiana de vender flores, los demás cuando se fueron, un grupo de sujetos rompieron la puerta de su hogar con una patada, asustando a la chica.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Ya tenemos lo que debemos y asi la deuda estará saldada! — los tres bandidos se hicieron a un lado y era Raul quien planeo el sabotaje — Aquí está lo que te debemos, ahora deja a mi hija en paz — el hombre se mostraba ceñudo y Raul da un resoplido.

— No te das cuenta que quiero a tu hija — dos hombres agarraron bruscamente del brazo a la castaña, mientras se sacudía en forcejeo a ser soltada — Ella será un pequeño complemento, por que nuestra presa es algo muy grande.

— ¡Sueltenme! ¡Quitame las manos de encima! — Lyssandro horrorizado de como se llevan a su hija a la fuerza, el muy desgraciado se lleva a Agasha en sus narices ¡Qué idiota es!.

— ¡Nooo! — corrió hasta ella — ¡No te la lleves! ¡No me quites a mi hija! — pero dos hombres le pegaron y lo tiran al suelo — ¡Hija, Agasha!.

— ¡Ayúdame papá! ¡Por favor no me dejes! — ambos extiraban sus manos para alcanzarse, hasta que una fusta los separa — ¡Papáááá! — la meten a la carroza de forma adusta, Lyssandro herido en el piso gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡AGASHA! — vio el carruaje alejarse, los demás salieron a ayudarla y el hombre lloraba y negaba aun en el suelo — ¡No, no, no! ¡Mi hija, mi muchacha fue raptada por ese canalla! ¡Quiero a mi Agasha de vuelta!.

Calisto su mejor amigo, lo qyuda a incorporarse — No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya, debemos rescatar a Agasha, pero antes, te acompañare al santuario y veremos si Teneo nos puede ayudar — el panadero limpia la cara de Lyssandro y van corriendo rumbo al santuario — Ten fe, la vamos a recuperar.

Lyssandro asiente de forma débil — Nos tomaron desprevenidos, solo somos unos humildes aldeanos, no tenemos armas y...

— Lo sé, esos bárbaros creen que pueden tomar a nueatras hijas cuando se les dé la gana, se equivocaron al pensar que pueden venir a raptar a una joven como la suya Lyssandro, no quiero que le pase lo que le sucedio a Krystal — el florista absotro que Calisto le cuenta que esos tipos ya han hecho de las suyas — También raptaron a mi hija y le hicieron daño, ahora es madre joven y por ello quiero vengarme de ese papanatas, pagará muy caro lo que le hizo a Krystal.

— Así es, si se mete con Agasha, se mete conmigo, no volveré a tener miedo nunca más — ambos padres decididos a hacer su propia justicia y que éste hombre nunca más les ponga las garras encima a sus hijas.

 **Coninuará...**

 **Ahora si diré que este proyecto lo estamos haciendo Ambrosine-Mink y yo con todo nuestro cariño para Ezarelle quienes a pesar de que solemos renunciar, nos levanta y yo hare todo a mi propio gusto, que ni vengan a berrinchar que wa wa wa wa wa, aqui hacemos una fusión de nuestras parejas y recuerden que todos están invitados.**

Para el siguiente capitulo ambos padrea afectados por la autocracia de Raul, iran junto a Albafica para rescatar a Agasha.

Los saludo desde el proyector, su buen vecino y fans numero 1 del Agafica, su alocado amigo **Kevin Levin**


	2. Desgracias y esperanzas

Hola de nuevo queridísimos fans del **Albafica x Agasha** y nuestra amiga y sensei **Ezarelle-chan** , es un enorme privilegio mostrarle mi gratitud y hacer una historia de ésta bonita pareja del Lost Canvas, aunque no sea principal, pero me gusta verlos unidos, tengo cientos de proyectos y un futuro crossover que ya me decidí hacerlo cuando termine este, el crossover es mi agradecimiento personal y bueno se que ambos son de diferentes tiempos, pero alguien se morirá por los huesesitos de Agi-chan.

Ahora voy a comenzar mi siguiente capitulo, esperando que a todos les guste, aunque aquí se amarran bien sujetado *risa de tonto* sólo espero que puedan darle su mejor opinión, y gracias a los pocos que leen mi fic por muy malo que lo vean.

~0~0~

Agasha fue arrastrada a una gran casa, tirada a una celda, no se explicaba de tal fortuito suceso, se supone que con darle la aportación de sus amigos y demás personas iban a liberral toda esa pesadez, pero nada salió como lo esperaba, apenas pudo lanzar una mirada de frustración a su captor, quien la ojeaba de forma perversa, ignorando el delgadito cuerpo crecido.

— Te digo algo — usó un par de dedos para agarrarle el mentón de forma adusta, obligandola a que lo mire — Pensé que seria sensato casarme contigo, pero en serio que eres patetica, alguien que no sirve para nada, por eso pensé en algo más grande — forcejeaba para ladear el rostro, pero esas garras apretaban su piel y mejillas — Tu amiga la pelirroja es perfecta, comparada contigo, una patetica mujer que no vale nada.

Sus grandes ojos olivos, mostrarom determinación, calmo su pavor e hizo un leve sonido de sus labios.

— Eres un tonto — él frunce el ceño — Es tu propia culpa que nadie te ame, menosprecias a la gente con decirle cuán defectuosa es — la chica se arma de valor, pese a esa mirada amenazante del sujeto — ¿Piensas que con insultar, las mujeres se inclinaran y caeran a tus pies con tanta facilidad? Además ella no vendrá, lastimosamente murió — Agasha defendió el honor de su amiga la diosa, mientras que Raul dio un bramido.

— ¡Maldita sea! — empuja a la castaña hasta impactar con el frío de la pared — ¡Maldita sean todas las mujeres! Son el peor ser que halla existido, son tan insufribles y ambiciosas, en especial tú, Agasha, maldita bruja.

Ella lo miro largarse, le dio igual esa ofensa, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo devastado que quedo su padre y en una posibilidad que nunca llegará, que su amado la rescate, se ciño el corazón con las manos y miro al cielo.

 _"¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Albafica por favor ayúdame, no soporto un minuto más a ese monstruo"_ — por más que sostuviera las lagrimas, caían que eran tan audibles, incluso por cada gota que se derrama hasta los dedos _"Desde que te fuiste, no he dejado de pensar en ti, sin embargo, siempre seremos los mismos, tu el noble caballero intocable y yo la niña que lo mira desde lejos ¿Será todo como de costumbre, cierto? Eludiendome y hablándome con voz rigida, pero..._ — desplazó sus manos hasta cubir su rostro, a llorar en silencio _"No puedo dejar de amarlo, por mucho que me obliguen, no quiero alejarme de ti, sin importar cuán adusta sea tu tono de voz._

 **~0~0~**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Desgracias y esperanzas**

Lune conducía a Albafica fuera de la vista de Minos y lejos de su presencia, no podía evitar angustiarse por su nemesis, su enemigo, el verdugo que logró vencer, nunca lo vio tan mortificado, decaído, sin hacer algún gesto o lanzar un insulto, presumiendole cuán poderoso y que él es solo una inofensiva rosa de un débil rosal.

Traga grueso y carraspea, llamando la atención del espectro — Se que no debo hacer esta pregunta, no soporto ver a Minos deprimido — Lune detiene sus pasos diciéndole un _"¿Qué quieres?"_ — ¿Dime lo que le ocurre a tu señor juez? — la indagación, lo hizo toser en seco — Te lo ruego, se que somos nemesis, enemigos con una fuerte rivalidad, pese a ello, me preocupa su depresión, al menos quiero saber la verdad.

El asistente ladea el rostro, con los ojos cerrados, dando un largo suspiro, accedió a su petición, sin que se intensifique la amargura del juez — Uno de los titanes lanzo el **"Dumanis"** contra ti y debido a que una chica lloraba desesperadamente por ti, ella te dio su vida y eso provocó una gran decaída emocional en el señor Minos.

Albafica se sintió responsable de la actual consternación de su rival/enemigo — Lo lamento...

— ¿Lamentarlo? — le dirigió una de sus peores ojeadas — Por tu culpa Minos sufre, quiza no sea un llorón, pero ya perdió la motivación a ser el juez principal, no tienes idea de lo que él siente — agarra su látigo, sin moverlo hacia Albafica — Eres egoísta, igual a la estúpida de Athena, les da poca importancia el dolor de otros, solamente por que Minos te enfrentó, le quitaste a la persona que amó — rapidamente tapa sus labios, con ambas manos.

Albafica quedó absorto al oír _"La persona que más amó"_ lo que daba un significado muy simplificativo y es que Minos ha caído en el amor por la difunta divinidad de cabellos cobrizos, quería darle la razón, se acordó que el juez, era un vil espectro que por poco acaba con la villa, y que atormento a su amada Agasha con mentiras y casi haberla eliminado.

— Quizá, esa humana tiene demasiado significado para ti, como Minos creyó de _ella —_ bajando su látigo — Te mostraré lo qie hizo Minos en tributo a ella — lo lleva a una habitación enorme, ahí Hades pensó en guardar su armadura, mas que prefirió llevarla en el medallon _**"tuyo por siempre"**_ com esas letras grabadas — En éste sitio, la armadura de lord Hades iba a reposar, prefirió ser cauteloso si alguien lo ataca desprevenido.

Albafica detrás de Lune, mira un sarcófago fabricado con diamantes, el espectro se aparta, permitiendo que el caballero se acercara — ¿Y éste sarcófago? — señala la estructura fabricada con esa piedra preciosa — ¿Qué guarda ahí?.

Él abre la estructura y mira el cuerpo sin vida de la divinidad, Albafica gimió asustado, reculando y tocando su pecho, en el área del corazón, le es imposible creer que una divinidad no se halla convertido en polvo.

— ¡¿Có-Cómo e-es posible que su cuerpo no se halla convertido en estrellas o polvo estelar?! — zizgagueando, observándola que su cuerpo no se ha descompuesto y que no destila un horrible hedor, estaba intacto, tal como sucumbió, permanece, con ese mismo atuendo — Me impresiona que aunque ha fallecido, no tenga ningún... — calló rápidamente al ver la mirada fulminante de Lune.

— Es todo el recorrido, ahora regresa al mundo de los vivos y no dejes esperando a la humana de las flores — sin embargo, Albafica no se sentia nada satisfecho con saber que Minos permanece deprimido y afligido.

— Se que te enfadará lo que haré, pero quiero devolverle la vida a Ambrosine — impresionado quedó, pensando que sus palabras carecen de significado y que son muy tontas — Es imprudente hablar de una posibilidad que no cederá, pero nada se pierde, si no lo intentas — con eso dejó a Lune mudo, estaba a punto de decirle que es un zopenco, su determinación lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

— ¿De verdad quieres ayudar, Albafica de piscis? — el caballero dorado afirma, moviendo levemente su cabeza — Iremos con Lord Hades, sin que Minos te detecte, estoy rompiendo mi protocolo, porque tienes intenciones de calmar el sufrimiento de él, tal vez pueda tener una respuesta, pero no te aseguro que te dará la información necesaria.

— Estoy dispuesto a quebrantar mi protocolo como caballero de Athena, tenemos prohibido lidiar con las fuerzas enemigas, lo hago por que pude ver que ella sufrió cuando lo perdió y me siento muy responsable de todo su mal.

El costado de su ojo alcanzó ver la sinceridad del caballero de Athena, dispuesto a romper esa tétrica regla de no meterse con algun soldado de otra afiliación a una deidad diferente; queria cambiar ese destino que lo dejo a merced de su propio resentimiento, soledad y un dolor tan terrible.

Solo, es la palabra que Minos consideraba perfecta para él.

Solo actualmente.

Solo puede contar con su asistente de ves en cuando, sus visitas ya no son repetitivas.

Solo pagó el precio de su propia crueldad a la cual sometió a sus enemigos e inferiores.

Solo quedó al perder a su amada divinidad.

Quizá Minos no tenga la suficiente certeza de ahorase en lágrimas o enfocar su expresión fúnebre, manifestandolo con gruñidos, encrespar los labios, convulsionar sus manos o rechinarle los dientes, incluso cambiar a un ademán tan iracundo que se desquitaría con quien provocó su ira.

— Solo espero que no hagas nada imprudente frente a lord Hades — detiene sus pasos — Tu lo sabes, piscis — el pisciano traga en seco, sabe que el gobernante e hijo mayor de Cronos, odiaba a todos los que estén relacionados con Athena, sea patriarca, caballero o aldeano, un dios vil y despreciable al que ningun humano, le hace algun tipo de adoración o tributo en su honor.

El asistente entra primero y él atrás suyo ve a una mujer enigmática, quien parecía reñirlo, Lne le explica todo a su _jefa_ y le comenta que el caballero Albafica, piensa ayudar al juez principal a que sea nuevamente, el alocado y sanguinario, hombre draconiano, quien disfruta de torturar a los débiles e indefensos.

— Tengo bien entendido que tu _señor Hades_ odia a los caballeros de Athena — Albafica se dirigió con esas palabras a Pandora, quien no tardó en mirarlo ceñuda — He venido hasta tu deidad, porque quiero la solución a un dilema y se trata de _ella._

Pandora en silencio, le permitió dirigirse con su señor, se hallaba sentado, serio, sin hacer algun leve movimiento de músculo — ¿Albafica de piscis, eh? — torciendo sus labios, hasta que abrió sus ojos, totalmentes cargados de furia — ¡¿Cómo osas venir a mis dominios como si fueras un huésped?! — el caballero, no se inmutó por la vocesota de la divinidad — ¿O acaso no te fue suficiente, en avergonzar a Minos de grifo, por una patética mujer humana?.

Albafica frunce el ceño — ¡Infórmese su _magestad_! — hace a un lado su capa — Esa patética mujer se llama Agasha, no permitiré que nadie hable mal de ella, Agasha es maravillosa y no me importa si eres el dios infinito o lo que seas, pero no te dirijas o mal nombrarla así a Agasha.

Hades movió sus manos, Albafica pensó que iba a preparar su primer ataque, más bien solo aplaude, en señal de burla y admiración — Me impresionas piscis — las palmadas lo pusieron iracundo — ¿Crees que soy un alcornoque para pelear con un insignificante humano enamorado? No vales ni mi más leve tiempo, además regresa cuando hallas aprendido a no ser tan mostrenco, ni lenguaraz, así decepcionarás a Lugonis.

— ¡Cállate, niño enclenque! — la risotada la cambia por seriedad — No he venido para un sermón innecesario, se que tu lo sabes, quiero traer de vuelta a Ambrosine — eso intensifica la carcajada de Hades — ¡¿Y ahora que te causa gracia?! Lo hago por Minos, se nota que eres un ser sin sentimientos, si no me ayudas, allá tu, pero pienso contarle al gran Zeus, la forma en que te mofaste de tu hermana menor.

Hades da un bufido — Supongo que odiaria ver a mi hermano rabiar tras mí _ni hablar —_ se levanta de su trono y se dirige hasta el mortal — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es inevitable que perezca, pero conociendo lo bocon que eres, te daré una información muy valiosa, si lo hago, te irás y te reencontrarás con la humana, por ahora que se aguante tu ausencia.

Albafica afirma — Dime todo lo que sabes.

Hades hace una sonrisa diabólica de lado — Tal vez no posea la sabiduría de Athena, pero hay solo una oportunidad para devolverle la vitalidad aunque...— cruza de brazos — No te puedo asegurar que todo será de forma exitosa, hay humanos que han intentado robar el néctar ambrosía, si eso pasa, serian castigados con que su sangre se convierta en vino y eso causará canibalismo.

— Seré cauteloso —ajustandose la armadura — ¿Donde queda ese néctar? .

— No es toda una fuente, es un caliz como éste — le muestra uno similar, con forma de copa — Es parecido a éste, solo que un poco más grande y hecha de cristal, ten cuidado de los saboteadores, no aceptes ayuda de nadie.

— Te lo agradezco, aunque te contradeciré sobre dejar a Agasha sola, no puedo soportar verla sufrir, no se que le han hecho o como ésta — sus cejas se unen de dolor — Se que fui un zopenco, mentecado y cabeza hueca, pero nada es más importante que volver a verla, aunque sea una vez — sus labios se encresparon.

El dios rueda sus ojos — Tu temor es matar a esa humana con tu sangre — él asiente tristemente — Humanos, tienen el corazón muy frágil y para ti esa mujer vale más que la misma inmortalidad — hace un ademán torcido — Ya veo — usa su cosmos y toca su frente — Ahora ya no la matarás, ve y trata de no husmear mi reino sin mi permiso ¿oíste?.

Él confirma su petición y con ayuda de Lune de Balrog, es llevado al mundo de los vivos, justamente donde pereció en la cruenta guerra santa _"Esperame Agasha, tengo tanto que decirte y poco tiempo para verte"._

 **~0~0~**

Lyssandro llega al santuario, agitado, con los ojos bañados de lágrimas y su rostro golpeado, abre bruscamente la puerta del santuario, pide disculpas y Shion lo ve herido, se acuclilla a limpiarle la cara y calmar su desesperación.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — el hombre le agarra la túnica y llora — ¿Te hicieron daño, esos barbajanes? — frunciendo el ceño al ver al aldeano sufrir, permitía que su voz se incorpore y se tranquilice un poco.

— Se llevaron a mi Agasha, por favor ayúdeme a recuperarla — usa el dorso de la mano a limpiar los ojos llorosos — Se que ustedes quisieron ayudarnos, pero esos sujetos son malvados y ella no ha podido ser feliz sin Albafica.

— Lo que hicieron es un acto de crueldad — convulsionando sus puños — Éste delito será pagado con justicia, recuperaremos a Agasha y... — la puerta de la sala del patriarca se abre y ambos se sorprendieron a ver al caballero de la doceava casa zodiacal con vida — ¿A-Albafica, eres tú?.

— Perdona Shion, mejor dicho, patriarca, por haber llegado tarde una vez más — caminando mientras Lyssandro se ciño las manos en su pecho — Fui revivido por la diosa Ambrosine quien lastimosamente falleció, pero ¿Qué le paso a mi Agasha, que diga a Agasha?.

— Se la llevó un sujeto muy malo y la tiene como rehén, por favor Albafica-sama, se lo suplico, hágalo por el amor que siente por mi hija, traigala, traiga a mi hija a salvo, ese hombre llamado Raul ha hecho llorar a Agasha.

Albafica rechinó los dientes — Ese maldito pedante, no lo perdonaré, jamás, ahora se va a enterar que no puede abusar asi de Agasha — dirige su mirada a Lyssandro — Lo juro, la traeré sana y a salvo.

El hombre asíente y Albafica como ya lo conoce, sabe do de se esconde y hará hasta lo último para recuperar a su amada flor.

 **~0~0~**

 **Continuará**

 **¿Qué tal quedo mi avance? En fin, se que alguien me metió en su lista negra y me vale un comino, solo hago lo que me plaza, vosotros no son dueños de fanfiction y si fuera así, caso contrario, se hará como quereis.**

 **No soy un llorica o un bebé chillón, así que no tolerare ningun tipo de difamación, lo hago por que me gusta mucho redactar un fic, aunque mi tiempo es corto, debido a que trabajo muy duro y me esfuerzo a ser mejor, así caiga un cien número de veces, esa misma cantidad, me pondré se pié, ese es mi camino ninja, perdón mi camino de fictioner.**

 **Están invitados a leer y si te cae chancho mi fic, osea mal, no se amarguen y no la lean y punto final.**


	3. Todo por verte

Mis estimados lectores, buenos días, los saludo desde mi guarida secreta, aquí trayendo más alocadas ideas para ésta parejita que es el **Albasha/Agafica** o como gusten llamar.

Recuerden que aqui no hay copias, mi colega **Ambrosine-Mink** sólo me da unas cuantas pautas y yo hago el resto. ¿Egoísta no?.

¡Falso! Yo le pedí que no haga demasiado, ya que debe dedicarse a lo suyo y yo a lo mío, también por si _quitame las pulgas_ llege ciertos _suertuditos_ que detestan el género o a mí, porque desgraciadamente a mi colega, le dicen sufridora y en fin.

Mi fic solo hace mención del OC, solo en un capítulo saldrá.

Enjoy Please.

 **~0~0~**

Shion detuvo los pasos de su colega, desientiendo y tocando su hombro, pero Albafica aparta suavemente su mano y le dice:.

— Se lo que quieres decirme, Shion — apretó fuertemente su mano en puño — Pero no puedo seguir aguantando a que ese imbécil haga sufrir a Agasha, tu lo sabes, recuerda que me contaste que ella quería estar conmigo y yo la habia tratado mal — mirando al suelo — Ahora quiero reponer ese error y recuperar a esa encantadora joven de las flores.

Shion se aparta de él y aprueba sus palabras — De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero antes necesito saber si fuiste al inframundo o de ahí te trajeron, es por que pude percibir el cosmos de Lune de Balrog y me supuse que de ahí has venido, cuéntame.

— Mi estadía fue corta, pero vi algo impactante — Shion aun tratando de razonar, prefirió que el mismo Albafica se lo cuente — En una lápida de diamantes, pude atisbar el cuerpo sin vida de la diosa Ambrosine — Shion gimió absorto.

— ¡¿Imposible?! No puede estar... muerta — Albafica se mostró cabizbajo — ¿Esto causó algún impacto en el reino de Hades? — él confirma que su testificación es real — Esa técnica es demasiado poderosa que ni el mismo Zeus podrá sobrevivir, es un arma que fusionando tres armas poderosas, tiene la capacidad de derrotar a los titanes, aunque según lo que mi maestro Sage me contó, Urano, pensó usarla para matar a Cronos, pero él se adelantó y asesinó a su padre con su guadaña.

— Es bastante interesante la historia, pero ahora solo quiero ver a Agasha, temo mucho por ella y te prometo volver para continuar con la charla.

— Trata de ser prudente, recuerda que solo es un humano y está muy debajo de tu nivel — le permitió ir donde su amada flor, aunque él pensaba ir, pero una vez más Albafica le ganó, hizo una sonrisa a un lado — _"Me alegra que no hallas cambiado, siempre te adelantas en todo, típico de ti, compañero._

 **~0~0~**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Volviendo por ti**

Agasha estaba sentada y abrazando sus piernas, hasta que el crugido de la puerta sonó, la chica fue cautelosa y fingir no estar temerosa, para no darle gusto y ve a una criada con el rostro entristecido y le deja una bandeja con una taza de metal y un pan. La mujer asiente y se marcha, la castaña examina la leche y el pan si no tenia veneno, le da una mordida y afortunadamente no le ocurre nada, más que tosió debido a que es pan seco y leche fría, extrañaba el delicioso manjar que tenia todaa las mañanas, en especial ver a su padre siempre con una sonrisa.

— Si no quieres eso... — gimió algo temerosa y la voz que proviene desde las penumbras, pertenece a una mujer y al salir de ese lugar oscuro, se veia a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, al parecer Agasha dedujo que no estaba sola, se acerca y le da el pan, lo comió apresurada, dándole saber que no ha sido alimentada.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí? ¿Y quién eres? — la mujer de pelo azabache, da el último sorbo, dejando la taza a un lado.

— Soy Crystal — Agasha tapo su boca con su mano, ya que ella es la hija quien aparentemente habia muerto, la hija de Calisto, pero ahora se sabe que ha sobrevivido — He permanecido en ésta prisión por años, mi padre al igual que otros, cayeron en ese sucio engaño de "ser ayudados" todo es una farsa, lo hace para buscar prometida y si no le aceptan — se da la vuekta y baja un poco su vestido, Agasha se horroriza al ver toda su parte dorsal llena de marcas de látigo — Me llevó al tronco y recibí treinta azotes, él me creyó muerta, pero aun vivo, debes huir de aquí, si no quieres terminar así.

Agasha se espantó al oír que ese hombre ha sido un machista de primera — Ese hombre es muy impulsivo, pero aun me inquieta que a tu padre lo hallan engañado, de todas formas, no importa lo que haga, siempre saca cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir mal.

— Dime... — ella parpadea un par de veces — ¿Tienes a alguien que te valore y eres importante para esa persona? — la chica se sonroja y vira un poco su cara, a la vez guardó un par de segundos en silencio, para meditar y poder hacer mención de alguien en específico.

— Tenia un par de personas, el uno es un caballero, la otra es una diosa — baja un poco su mirada — Admito que Ambrosine, me defendía más que el señor Albafica, lastimosamente pereció, aunque aun tengo tantas esperanzas en que él vendrá por mí.

La mujer cierra sus ojos y da una sonrisa — Me da tanto gusto que tengas de aliado a un caballero dorado, muy pocos suelen tener un ligero vínculo de amistad con un simple aldeano y más me admira que piscis, sea quien te mire.

— Él solia vivir como un ermitaño, antes no podia comprenderlo, hasta que mi papá me hizo ver cuanto sufría — plisandose la falda del vestido entre sus piernas — Cargar con una culpa que no fue a propósito, él accidentalmente mató a su maestro en un ritual de compatibilidad en sangre envenenada y resulta que Albafica, posee el veneno más mortífero de la historia de todos los portadores de la constelación piscis.

— Eso lo sé, mi padre me habló de un tal **Lugonis de piscis** , fue toda una leyenda, hasta que se cumplio cierro dicho _**"El alumno supera al maestro" —**_ sentada sobre sus rodillas — Pensé que solo es un mito, sin embargo, los sucesos fueron reales.

Soltó un largo suspiro, pero sus ojos se abrieron al oir unos pasos, gira el rostro con lentitud, escuchando con atención, escudriñando sus delanteros, tuvo que medio asomar, ya que los barrotes no le permitian estirar su cuello, hasta que las caminadas cambian el rumbo.

— _¿Así que es esto, lo que tanto lo presiona? —_ cruza los brazos con el mentón alzado — Parece que se han ido.

— Esta es la hora donde salen a sabotear y robar un botín bastante inmenso — la mujer tuvo dificultades para ponerse de pié, haciendo una mueca de dolor — Si hubiera algo, los golpearia y tu escaparías — Agasha disiente.

— De ninguna manera te dejaré sola — a pesar que su cuerpo es pequeño y la compañera es un poco más alta — Vamos a salir de aquí, no pienso permitir que sigas sufriendo, tu padre te extraña, ha estado destrozado por una mentira muy indolente y que lo digan como una broma, es algo absurdo y fastidioso.

Al rato llega la criada y abre las celdas — ¿No me digas que él me enviará al castigo? — frunciendo el ceño — No he hecho nada malo.

La mujer niega — Raul me mandó a traer a Agasha — la florista se asusta viendo a la criada ladear el rostro, afligida y que ese idiota planea algo muy malo y mostrenco con la pureza de la chica de las flores — ¡Entiendan que ese monstruo odia esperar!.

Detrás de la criada vinieron dos hombres que jalaron bruscamente a la castaña — Eres muy arrogante Megan, eso te pasa por ser tan blanda, abusan de ti, debes tratarlos como la escoria que son — la rubia intentó mover su mano, cuando el sujeto que le reclama, agarra con brutalidad de la larga coleta de Agasha.

— ¡Detente, no lastimes a la mujer! — Megan hizo un leve forcejeo para que suelten a Agasha, miraba como de sus ojos olivos salian tantas lágrimas y su expresión, era adolorida, entreabriendo sus labios para escapar un grito, pero el captor, le pega una fuerte bofetada a Megan y la tumba contra Crystal, ambas mujeres caen al suelo.

— No vuelvas a tocarme o morirás — la rubia se sobaba la mejilla, mientras se llevan a Agasha, Crystal pudo otear por ultima vez el rostro lóbrego de la chica.

— ¡Canalla!.

Agasha al llegar a la gran sala, pudo percibir el silencio y su corazón palpitar tan rápido quw provocó que su piel quede helada, al igual que sus piernas temblaban con lo que Crystal comentó de lo mal que trataba a las mujeres y como las enviaban a ser azotadas al no cumplir sus caprichos.

Una mano apreció por detrás acariciando su mejilla a la par susurro en su oreja.

— Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí — la ceja castaña se dobló y alzo para arriba — ¿Me estabas extrañado? O...¿Quizá tienea celos que halla preferido a tu amiga que a ti? — riendo — Caramba, me siento acosado.

La castaña se hizo a un lado — Se equivoca, en ningún momento, le he hecho tal grosería como esa, yo no soy una acosadora, mi papá me enseñó a respetar, pero tu solo me has hecho sufrir... ¿Qué más quieres de mí, si ya arruinaste mi vida? — tratando de no darle gusto en llorar, pero dichas palabraa causaron mofa en el sujeto y una ojeada tan adusta y ruin.

Sus risotadas fueron fuertes por aproximadamente un par de segundos y lo cambia a una mirada más pesimista e inmutable — Me decepcionas Agasha, te creí más inteligente, obediente y con buenos modales, pero resulta que eres terca y una calienta camas, por Albafica ahí si hasta le das tu cuerpo desnudo.

Agasha en su mente mandaba todas sus mofadas al carajo, pero que le diga _"puta"_ indirectamente, le afectó demasiado con la comparación de que otra sea más educada que ella misma, tenia tantas ganas de abofetearlo, pero recordó que él la ha tratado muy mal.

El hombre tan lleno de rabia le agarra del pelo y ella usa sus manos para tratar de quitarle sus pesadas manos, su forcejeo fue debilucho, que con otra mano libre le agarra del cuello, obligandola a que lo mire.

— En Rodorio podrás ser la princesita engreida, pero aquí, eres una puta, prefiriendo darle todo tu cuerpo al bastardo de Albafica — debido a su bajita estatura, la alza del cuello y suelta su cabello, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo miraba con desprecio — Me hubiese dado gusto en compartir mi fortuna contigo, pero tu terquedad, como siempre, te hace arruinar todo, solo un perdedor como Albafica te aceptaría.

— Es mentira — moviendo su cabeza a estar mas o menos a su altura.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — apretó un poco más duro su cuello.

— ¡El señor Albafica no es un bastardo, ni un perdedor! — el sujeto al ver que la muchacha defendía el honor de su amado, la miró con tanto odio que intentó estrangularla y la lanza hasta unas cajas de madera, su cuerpo delgadito cae contra las cajas y su frente sangra un poco.

— ¡Puta de mierda! — le patea el estómago y pone su pié con sandalia en la cabeza de Agasha, mientras ella daba gritos adoloridos — ¡Iba a permitir que vivas, pero ahora te mataré maldita!.

— ¡NOOOO! — grito a todo pulmon que Albafica quien la buscaba sin tomar descanso, él se guió por el ruido provocado por la vocecita de su chica de las flores — ¡Sálvame señor Albafica! — el cretino saca una daga y la alza en la altura de su cabeza _" Señor Albafica, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, por favor ayúdame, te necesito"._

— ¡Agasha! — Albafica de un puñetazo tumba la puerta y deja a los guardias atados de pies a cabeza, corrió por un largo pasillo y derriba un portón — ¡Maldito, suelta a mi Agasha! — tanto como Raul y Agasha gimieron apabullados, más ella de oir la voz de su amado, está vivo y peleando por ella, dejó a un lado sus dudas y vio como piscis le propina un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro a Raul.

El peso de su pie se habia aligerado — ¡Lárgate de aquí imbécil! — el tremendo golpe hizo que el chico caiga de la ventana y cayera en un rastrillo que acabó con su vida, no fue intensional matarlo, no sabia que ese imbécil tenía un granero, corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Agasha, ella no pudo evitar ahogar un gran llanto.

Les dio igual eso de que no lo toquen y siguió abrazando en pequeño cuerpo de ella.

— Se acabó, todo terminó — la castaña asentia aun llorando — Perdóname por llegar tarde, pero ahora nadie volverá a lastimarte.

Seca sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano — Sabia que vendría por mi, pero hay otras más capturadas y le hija perdida de Calisto — atonito gimió cuando la escucho que la hija del mejor amigo de Lyssandro, está viva — Crystal no ha muerto, pero está muy lastimada, ese tipo nos torturaba y me dijo cosas horribles de ti.

Le acaricia el rostro — Lo que digo ese miserable, es mentira, pero ahora estoy contigo y no permitiré que nadie te insulte, ni te diga feas groserías.

— Él me dijo que estaba interesado en Ambrosine, quiza es que quiere que los haga inmortales, eso he deducido — Albafica le da su mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pié — Te he extrañado mucho, se que debo ser prudente, mas que no puedo evitar estar enamorada de usted — las tiernas mejillas se mostraron más sonrosadas de lo habitual, tenia miedo de que la rechace, sin embargo, confundida de que la esta abrazando.

¡La está abrazando sin decirle algun reproche u objeción! Su mente le decía que lo suelte, pero su corazón la dominó, asimismo sus emociones, se dejo llevar y mando sus cuestiones al diablo, abrazando por primera vez, aspirando esos cabellos celestes, en especial la suave fragancia a rosas.

— Se que te hecho a un lado por culpa del veneno que está dentro de mí — tomando sus mejillas, sintió la calidez de los tiernos pómulos de su florista — Perdóname si alguna vez te fui algo violento, por ignorarte — atrayendo más su rostro al suyo — Soy un terco, pero estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, a protegerte como la hermosa mujer que te has convertido, quiza no tan esbelta, pero me basta tu corazón sincero y lleno de bondad.

Ella disiente — Soy yo quien no lo comprendí, queria estar contigo y tenia miedo a que me rechace, que me odie o se enfade conmigo.

Albafica le dedico una de sus sonrisas — ¿Y ahora tienes miedo de eso?.

— Para nada — aceptando la cercania del caballero — Me siento tan feliz, solamente contigo — unos pares de labios de besaron con devoción, era su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos de una manera no tan soñada, pero se cumplió ese beso, con el hombre que más ama.

— Te amo tanto, Agasha — dándole un suave beso, rapido, pero con delicadeza.

— Yo te amo muchísimo, mi amado Albafica — él le da la mano para ayudar a levantarse — Debemos llevar a Crystal donde Calisto, él estará contento con verla — el hombre asiente y liberan a todas las que ese infame ha mantenido en cautiverio, ayuda a la joven, con cargarla.

— Me alegra que hallas permanecido tan confiada en que tu caballero vendría, a la vez que estoy tan contenta de verlos juntos — Agasha siente sus mejillas ruborizadas, mientras es llevada en apoyo de Albafica — Finalmente veré a papá...espero que sean felices juntos y puedan tener una maravillosa familia.

— Gracias Crystal y tu padre estará feliz con tu regreso — las féminas reian, a la ves que Albafica liberó al resto, dándole la debida gratitud y sintiéndose satisfecho de retornar a su labor como un caballero de Athena.

 **~0~0~**

 **Esta historia continuará...**

Mis estimados lectores, lo de Ambrosine se encargará mi colega **Ambrosine-Mink** en mi fic, será mencionada, espero que les guste, no estoy forzando a nadie a que lea y sepan que soy solo un fanatico a éste ánime y la pareja que fue construida por los mismísimos fans.

Mandaré mis saludos a todos los que comenten y se los mando desde el proyector _**dattebayo**_.

Nos leeremos y siento mucho la tardanza, estaba aventurandome en el viaje de la vida y la alegría de vivir y sentirse en plena paz, mandando al carajo lo negativo y quedarme con lo positivo, de veras.


End file.
